Was It Worth It?
by Lost42
Summary: When a new Reptar Halloween special is going to come on tv at bedtime Min Jun comes up with an idea of how his friends can watch the show but is it worth it?


"Did you guys hear about the Reptar Halloween special that's coming on tb?" Tommy asked as the kids enjoyed a snack.

"Yeah." Phil answered."To bad it comes on at bedtime."

"Oh right." Tommy said glumly dropping the raisin he was about to eat back onto his plate.

"I know how you can stay up past bedtime to watch it." Min Jun announced taking his seat once he was finished helping Lil pass out the snacks.

"How?" Tommy and Phil asked eagerly.

"You can get sick and then your mommy will let you stay up as late as you want." Min Jun explained.

"That won't work." Phil remarked.

"Yeah the lastest time we gotted sick we had to go to bed when the sun was still awake." Lil added.

"Well it worked for my sister. She got really sick last night and even threw up her medicine and got to stay up." Min Jun explained.

"So all we gotta do is get sick and throw up our medicine and then our mommies will let us stay up and watch Reptar." Tommy advised.

"I don't like this idea at all." Chuckie groaned."I don't like being sick or throwing up."

"I know Chuckie. Nobody likes being sick but we gotta if we want to watch Reptar." Tommy told him. Chuckie just sighed.

"So how do we get sick?' Phil asked finishing his snack.

Min Jun and Tommy thought for a minute. Both boys looked toward the window as they saw a flash of lightning.

"Go outside." Both boys cried.

"Oh it's raining." Chuckie said."I guess we can't go outside now."

"That's the point Chuckie." Kimi told him."If we go outside and get wet we'll get sick and get to watch Reptar."

Since it was raining the class watched a movie for outside playtime. Tommy lead his friends outside as soon as the movie started. They stayed outside just long enough to get their clothes wet and ran back inside before they got caught.

"Anybody feel sick yet?" Phil asked as the movie ended.

Everybody shook their heads no as Chuckie let out a small sneeze.

"It's working guys." Tommy said excitedly.

The rest of the day was uneventful as the kids shivered in their wet clothes waiting to see if they would get sick.

The next day everybody arrived at school except for Chuckie.

"Where's Chuckie?' Tommy asked when he noticed only Kimi putting her stuff away in the cubby room.

"He got a cold." KImi answered hanging her jacket up.

"Well goiing outside didn't work. Anybody got anymore ideas of how we can get sick?" Phil asked when all of the kids were gathered on the circular rug for story time.

"Well it's not raining." Tommy said looking out the window to see a clear blue sky.

"You could all come over to my house." Min Jun suggested."Ji Yeon is still sick."

"Are you sure if we go to your house we'll get sick?' Phil asked.

"Yeah. How come you're not sick yet?' Lil added.

"Cause my sister is conteened in my parents room so nobody else gets sick." Min Jun explained.

"So all we gotta do is sneak in your mommy and daddy's room and then we'll get sick." Tommy said excitedly.

Luckily for the kids they would be spending the afternoon at Angelcia's house. Dil had the flu and Didi didn't want to expose all of the other kids.

"Come to my house when you can. I'll be outside waiting." Min Jun whispered to Tommy as they went their seperate ways at the end of the day.

The kids left Angelica to watch tv and went outside. Tommy peaked through a hole in the fence and saw Min Jun playing with Cleo. He called out to him and Min Jun came over and moved some stuff that was blocking a hole in the fence. The kids crawled through and helped him pile the rocks and bricks back over the hole.

"Come on while my mommy is busy." Min Jun instructed as they finished blocking the fence.

Min Jun lead everybody inside and motioned for them to be quiet. They walked into the living room to find Ji Yeon laying on a blanket sucking on a bottle of pink liquid. She stopped sucking and stared up at the older kids. She rolled over and sat herself up only to fall back over on her back.

"What do you want?" She groaned as she continued to lay on the blanket.

"We want you to make us sick so we can stay up late and watch Reptar." Min Jun answered.

Ji Yeon blinked in surprise. She couldn't imagine anyone wanting to get as sick as she was just to watch a dumb tv show."You guys are crazy."

"Come on please help us." Min Jun begged.

"Fine." Ji Yeon sighed and began to cough."Get me another blankie."

"But you aren't sposed to have one cuz you have a fever." Min Jun reminded her."And you keep throwing up on everything."

"I don't care." Ji Yeon cried as tears began to spill from her eyes."I'm cold and I'm tired of being sick."

Min Jun got her a blanket from the pile of folded laundry on the coffee table. He didn't want his mom to hear her crying and find his friends. He wrapped the blanket around his sister making her go quiet.

"Now what?" Phil asked sitting down on the floor.

Min Jun looked around and noticed the bottle Ji Yeon had yet to finish. He picked it up and stared at it for a few seconds. He knew his sister needed it but he really wanted to help his friends be able to watch the show."We can drink the rest of this." He suggested."Ji Yeon's germs are all over it so if we drink after her we'll get sick for sure." He took a drink and passed the bottle around to all of his friends. Soon the bottle's contents was all gone.

"Cough on us to make sure we get sick and then I'll leave you alone." Min Jun told his sister as he was about to lead his friends back outside before somebody noticed they were gone.

Ji Yeon did as Min Jun asked and coughed on each of the kids. All the coughing made Ji Yeon throw up. Phil was the lucky recipiant and left with throw up covering his shirt.

"I'm gonna get to watch Reptar for sure." He cheered once they were back in Angelica's backyard.

"I want to watch Reptar too. Give me some." Lil cried putting her hands on Phil's shirt and rubbing osme throw up off and onto her own shirt.

That night the kids all went to bed anxiously waiting to see if they would get sick.

"It worked." Tommy croaked the next morning when he woke up all achy and cold. He excitement didn't last long however as he had to run to the bathroom to throw up. He also ended up pooping in his pants at the same time.

It was a differnt story for Chuckie. He had gotten over his cold and went to pre school leaving Kimi shivering on the couch with a bowl next to her.

Phil and Lil lay on the couch huddled together watching the Repat Halloween special. They weren't really paying attention to the new movie and groaned when their tablet siginaled an incoming video call.

"You get it." Lil groaned barely opening her eyes.

"No you." Phil argued weakly.

"You're closer." Lil groaned back to tired to argue any further.

Phil leaned over and reached onto the coffee table and picked up the tablet. He answered the call and saw Min Jun's face on the screen.

"I think this was a bad idea you guys." Min Jun groaned.

"Yeah. We're trying to watch Reptar but I had to throw up so many times I don't even know what happened to Reptar." Phil commented just as another incoming call came in. This time it was Tommy.

"Are you guys as sick as I am?" He asked in after a coughing fit.

"Uh huh." The other kids groaned.

"I can't even eat." Min Jun cried."I throw up everytime I try."

"Yeah me too." Tommy added."And I had to go potty so many times I missed most of Reptar."

The other kids nodded in agreement as another call came in. Chuckie soon appeared on the screens.

"Hi guys." He greeted cheerfully.

There was a chorus of hi's and various moans.

"You guys look as bad as Kimi." Chuckie commented pointing his tablet in Kimi's direction."Are you watching Reptar?"

"Sort of." Min Jun answered before running off in some unknown direction.

"We're trying to but we gotta go potty or throw up so much it's hard to watch." Phil cried.

"Yeah this was the worstest idea ever." Lil added.

"I guess nect time we can just ask our moms to let us stay up a little later." Tommy said.

"I think I'm going to bed." Min Jun moaned appearing back on the screen.

"Me too." The others agreed.

"I'll tell you all about the movie when you come back to pre school." Chuckie told them.

A few days later the kids returned to pre school.

"So what happened to Reptar?" Tommy asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Did he defeat the giant pumpkin?" Phil asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Chuckie answered holding up a DVD copy of the Halloween special.

Everyone went over to Tommy's house and watched the special while eating caramel apples.

"Finally I can eat again." Min Jun sighed in reliefe when he finished his caramel apple without throwing up.

"Yeah. Food tastes better when you're not sick." Tommy agreed.

The End


End file.
